theultimatesidemenfandomcom-20200214-history
KSI
Olajide "JJ" Olatunji (born 19 June 1993), also known as KSIOlajideBT or simply KSI, is a YouTube personality and a member of the Sidemen. Family KSI has a younger brother named Oladeji (or "Deji") who is also an online YouTube personality. He goes by the name ComedyShortsGamer and has featured in many of KSI's videos. Their parents are called Jide and Yinka Olatunji and allegedly originate from Nigeria. Both his brother and his parents have featured in various videos on KSI's YouTube channel. Is peace!! Background KSI is the most well-known of the Sidemen. His main YouTube channel has surpassed two billion video views and has gained more than eleven million subscribers. He is best known for his gaming videos (particularly FIFA) and his comedic sketch videos. KSI recently became the face of Sport Relief online in 2014. In September 2015, KSI published his first book, titled I Am a Bellend (I Am a Tool in the United States). Music KSI has a passion for music and has a rapping career. He has made at least four songs; "No Sleep", "Lamborghini", "Keep Up"and "Kilamanjaro".His rapping skills are often the subject of many jokes made by people in the YouTube comments section, as well as other members of the Sidemen. JJ has branched out to working with "well-known" rappers such as JME, and was a key part in the production of Droideka's music video "Get Hyper". Trivia * KSI owns a Lamborghini Aventador and alternates between living in The Sidemen House and a luxury penthouse in the Stratford Halo Tower in London. * His main channel is the second-most popular in the UK and the fourteenth-most popular worldwide. He is known to refer to his fans/subscribers as the 'KSI Army'. * He has the most subscribers of all of the Sidemen. * Olajide has earned roughly £600,000 (US$1,000,000) from YouTube views alone. With the addition of merchandising and advertisement revenue, this figure is bumped up to around £1,000,000 (US$1,500,000). * He is a fan of Arsenal F.C. * He also loves to make songs, and has a rapping career. He has made at least three singles; "No Sleep", "Lamborghini", and "Keep Up". His rapping skills are often the subject of many jokes made by people in the YouTube comments section, as well as other members of the Sidemen. * As well as being the biggest, KSI also has the fastest growing YouTube channel in the Sidemen. His main channel gains an average of 10,000 subscribers per day. Relationships KSI had a long lasting relationship with a girl called Seana. They split up in mid-2014 after being together for around two years. JJ remains adamant that they are still "close friends", and that she's one of the "coolest" girls he has ever met. He finally revealed the information that they had split up in a video uploaded in August 2014 - entitled "Googling Myself" (in which a search suggestion appeared when KSI typed "is ksi ..." into the search engine). Television After becoming a particularly iconic figure in the British media industry (although not necessarily for the right reasons), KSI has been invited to appear on numerous television shows, most recently on the comedy series [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Backchat_(TV_series) Backchat], hosted by comedian Jack Whitehall. This special was broadcast on BBC Two on Boxing Day 2015. KSI appeared alongside Lady C, Rob Brydon and Victoria Coren Mitchell (well-known British television personalities). Watch a preview clip via the link below: * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RwcjJlW55eo KSI has also appeared on multiple MTV one-off programmes over the last couple of years. External links * KSI on Wikipedia * KSI on TV Tropes Category:The Sidemen Members